


Urban Fantasy AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, druid arya, half orc gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “That was incredible.” she hears behind her and she whips around, startled to find a large beast of man standing in the doorway of her nursery.Half Orc GendryDruid Elf Arya
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: AU Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Urban Fantasy AU

#3

Urban Fantasy AU

Gendrya

xXx

Arya feels the earth magic flow through her, her senses heightened as warmth and comfort overcomes her. She opens her eyes and smiles as the empty pots, neatly ordered in rows along a wooden table, bloom with bright flowers of all colors and sizes. She takes a deep breath, taking in the smell of the fresh plants. 

“That was incredible.” she hears behind her and she whips around, startled to find a large beast of man standing in the doorway of her nursery. A flush rises up on his deep green skin and he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” he tells her, his voice deep, his tusks long, rising up over his bottom lip. His dark hair is slicked back and he stands over a foot taller than her, yet he seems almost timid despite his size. And handsome to say the least. 

“That’s alright.” she tells him. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Yes, my sister just moved her business into a new building and she’s been looking to have the landscaping done around it. She’s not really sure how to go about designing for something like that. Do you offer those services or do you only sell the plants?” 

“I do. I can help plan and instruct and she can plant her own landscaping or I can plant seeds and grow everything from scratch.” she explains, leading the half orc across the greenhouse where a small table sat stacked with papers and ledgers. She shuffles through them. 

“She’ll probably want the second one. Her green thumb is merely her skin tone.” he tells her. Arya can’t stop the laugh from bubbling up, and she smiles brightly at the large man. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Gendry.” he offers her his hand, the size of it dwarfing her much smaller elven hand. 

“Arya.” 

She gives him some paperwork to take to his sister and he in turn gives her said sisters contact information. 

“If you can’t get a hold of her, I’m just across the street at the garage.” he tells her, pointing out across the road to the large mechanics garage that lines the opposite side of the street from her sprawling oasis. 

She smiles, nodding in understanding as he turns and walks back to work. She watches until he’s across the road, blushing and ducking back into the nursery when he turns to glance back at her. 

xXx

Gendry steps into the nursery, ducking to fit through the door. His eyes scan the rows of potted plants and trees, landing on the back of a tiny elven woman standing in front of a row of empty pots. He moves to speak up, but cuts himself off, watching in deep fascination as she takes a slow deep breath and releases it. Almost miraculously the pots begin to fill with flowers and Gendry is enthralled by the sight. 

“That was incredible.” he says without thinking, startling the young woman. He nearly loses all coherent thought as she turns to face him, her large grey eyes staring up at him in surprise. She is, by far, the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on. Pale complexion and long pink hair, braided intricately over her shoulder. She’s so small and fragile compared to him and yet she’s clearly a powerful magic wielder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” he tells her and she smiles at him. 

“That’s alright.” she tells him. “Is there something I can help you with?” she asks and he tells her about his sister, Bella, a lawyer by trade, she’d finally gotten away from their father’s firm and struck out on her own. 

“I do. I can help plan and instruct and she can plant her own landscaping or I can plant seeds and grow everything from scratch.” she explains, leading him away from her work. He watches as she shuffles through stacks of papers on an old workbench, his eyes drawn on the sharp lines of her cheeks as she stands in profile. When she laughs at his terrible joke he feels a spark of something he can’t quite explain. A deep longing he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. It’s then that he realizes he doesn’t know her name. 

“Arya.” she replies to his introduction, giving him a few papers to take to Bella. He gives her the information she needs to contact his sister and then, for reasons he’s not entirely sure he understands, he tells her she can contact him across the street if she can’t get a hold of Bella. He’s worked at Tobho Mott’s since he was a teenager, refusing his father’s help in any endeavor and eventually taking over the shop when Mott retired. He’s seen this nursery, a sprawling estate of beautiful plants, but has thought very little about it until Bella mentioned her interest in sprucing up her office building. Now he thinks he will be unable to forget about it. 

As he reaches the garage again, he turns to look back across the street for reasons he can’t explain and a bit of joy explodes in his chest as he finds the young woman watching him. Even from here he can see her embarrassment as she ducks back into the greenhouse and he smiles to himself, whistling a little tune as he goes back to work. 


End file.
